I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For HardyGurl21* Song by Taylor Swift. Danielle feels she can only be truly herself when she's around Evan. And she always wants to be with him. Is there really such a thing as a soul mate? Evan/OC


**OH! BE PROUD OF ME! This is my first ever time writing Evan/OC!!! Oh yeah! so, criticism is expected(if it sucks, lol) Other than that! I hope y'all ENJOY it! And in this oneshot i called him Evan, cuz i wans't instructed not to...so don't bash me, 'cause i do know his real name is Matt...I research people...**

**anyways..please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!!!! and VOTE on my NEW POLL!!!**

**I own nothing...Danielle Moore belongs to HardyGurl21**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

_**

* * *

I'm Only Me When I'm With You**_

_**By Taylor Swift**_

* * *

_**For HardyGurl21**_

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_in the field behind your yard_

_you and I are painting' pictures in the sky_

_and sometimes we don't say a thing_

_just listen to the crickets sing_

_everything I need is right here by my side_

_and I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_Danielle's POV_

I was in St. Louis with Evan, at his house. Correction, in the field behind his house. He always came up with romantic ways to spend our nights together. Every Friday night we always did something together, since neither of us were on SmackDown or traveling with SmackDown.

We were laying in the grass in said field. Evan had his arm around my shoulders and my head was on his chest. We weren't even talking, we were just staring up at the darkening sky, listening to the crickets make their chirping noises. All I needed was here beside me. I knew everything about him and I didn't want to live without Evan. As far as I was concerned, he was my soul mate.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_well you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is true_

_and I'm only me when I'm with you_

I think he is because the way I feel. I'm only happy when he is too. I only wanna fly if he is with me. He does drive me crazy half the time but the rest of the time I'm trying to convince him that what I feel is true. And that i'm only myself when i'm with him.

_just a small town boy and girl_

_living in a crazy world_

_trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_and I don't try to hide my tears_

_my secrets or my deepest fears_

_through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_and you know everything about me_

_you say you can't live without me_

We may live in a crazy world and may be trying to figure what is true and is not. But when I'm with Evan I don't try to hide my tears, secrets, or fears. I know Evan will be there to protect me. But through it all Evan is the only one that gets me. He knows everything about me. Evan turned his head and kissed my forehead. "You know I can't live without you right?" he asked quietly.

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_well you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is true_

_and I'm only me when I'm with you_

I looked up at him. "Do you know that I'm only up when you're not down. I don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground?" I asked him, he smiled. "You drive me crazy half the time. The other half I'm trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when i'm with you," I told him.

_when I'm with anybody else, it's so hard to be myself_

_only you can say_

"When I'm with anybody else it's hard to be myself. Because you're the only one who gets me completely. All my jokes, all my quirks. You see tehm the right way. You love them," I said, kissing his cheek. He smiled down at me.

_that I'm only up when you're not down_

_don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_it's like no matter what I do_

_well you drive me crazy half the time_

_the other half I'm only trying to let you know_

_that what I feel is true_

"Dani, I'm only up when you're not down, I don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground, too. And _you _drive me crazy half the time as well. And the other half i'm tryign to think of the perfect way to tell you, that what I feel is true. And that I love you," He said. I looked up at him, shocked. I hadn't expected him to say that, not yet.

But, how true was it. Exceptionally true! Wow! I do love him, I love Evan. "I love you too Evan," I say softly. A look of relief washes over his face before he leans down and captures my lips with his and we roll around in the grass; in love and being ourselves.

_and I'm only me_

_who I wanna be_

_well, I'm only me when I'm with you_

_with you_

_uh-huh_

_yeah_


End file.
